


Cupcake

by bonniebloome



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Daddy Kink, Demons, Haunted Houses, M/M, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebloome/pseuds/bonniebloome
Summary: Luke Hemmings was a women's man. Or boy, because he was only seventeen.One night, walking with friends on a lonely lane, a game of Truth or Dare plays out. Luke was never fond of the creepy toy factory, but how could he turn it down?And Michael Clifford, only a mere shadow of the young boy that once was, is happy Luke hadn't.





	Cupcake

CUPCAKE

The group of teenagers laughed, tripping and stumbling into each other.

“Luke, I dare you to kiss Amelia!”

Luke Hemmings snorted, but bent down to kiss the red headed girl. Amelia Cameron blushed, and clung onto Luke as if he had just saved her life. 

He didn't care, but didn't pull away from the girl either. She was cute, with her long red hair and green eyes. Plus, she was only a few inches shorter then him. They fitted perfectly against each other. 

“Ashton, I dare you to sing Stacy's Mom at the top of your lungs.”

Ashton Irwin laughed and pushed Luke's shoulder, but did it anyway. The group of five walked past a blue building, the moon creating mysterious shadows around them.

“Louise, take off your top. If you don't, you have to make out with Lucy for a minute straight.”

Louise Bridgett really didn't want to do the latter, so she pulled her tank top off. Luke wolf whistled, and Ashton grabbed onto his girlfriends hips.

He pulled her over closer, but gave Lucy Sawyers a subtle wink. Nobody knew sweet and funny Ashton Irwin hooked up with quiet and smart Lucy Sawyers each afternoon.

“Luke, I dare you to.. walk into the old toy factory and bring me back a teddy bear or something.”

Louise giggle, pressing herself into Ashton. Nobody knew Louise wanted Luke, either.

Luke became slightly uneasy, but let go of Amelia. They were outside of the old abandoned toy factory. 

A toy factory that is rumored to being  victim to a shooting before all of the teenagers parents even moved there ten years ago.

But Luke doesn't believe anything actually happened. Seventeen year old guys don't care for that sort of crap anyway.

So he shrugged the uneasiness off and climbed the seven foot wire fence. His converse clad feet landed on the dead grass with a soft thud. 

Ashton and the girls cheered him on, the warm air some what smothering them. He rolled his eyes with a boyish grin painted on his face. 

He made his way around to a boarded up window without any glass within the frame, the musky smell from being untouched for so many years suffocating Luke. 

He roughly tugged on the wooden boards, which quickly came off in his hands. He took them down one by one until he had a clear opening.

He dusted his hands on the back of his ripped skinny jeans and turned around to face the group.

They waved, and Luke could see their mouthes move. Strangely, he could only hear the breeze moving through the dead tree next to the fence and the beating of his heart.

He waved back and turned around to face the gloomy opening of the window.

He pulled out his iPhone 6, turning on the flashlight. He placed it in his mouth and climbed through the window.

Luke took the phone from his mouth and wiped the screen and back of the phone of his saliva onto his black short sleeved shirt.

The glass of a long broken window cracked under his feet as Luke walked towards the only doorway he could see within the softly lit room.

He slowly turns the brass doorhandle, tugging on it with gentle force. The door finally opened.

As Luke took a couple steps through the doorway, he dropped his phone. It flicked once, twice, before he was thrown into darkness.

He fell onto his knees, hands thrown out in vain. He needed to find his phone.

But he stopped when he heard a deep, wicked chuckle echo throughout the room.

“What do I have here? A little frightened puppy. Hello Cupcake.” 

The ghost laughed as the candles on a shelf all lit themselves, causing the room to light up. 

Michael Clifford watched the blonde haired boy in front of him. He swam in the fear that held the boy's blue eyes captive. 

He tauntingly took a step forward while playing with a silver handgun in his left hand. The boy in front of him shivered.

“Who are you? I've never seen you before.”

Luke asked with false authority. He looked up at the frightening, demonic looking man with the red hair. Luke now saw his cracked phone a few feet away from him, the light flickering.

“None of your business, Cupcake.”

Michael stared at the blue eyed boy's hands, loving the way they trembled and shook. He could see straight through the blonde boy's façade.

Luke stood up, stumbling backwards. Forget his phone, he needed to get out now.

“Well, see ya later. Maybe we could meet up someother time and chat over some coffee?”

Michael clenched his jaw. He didn't like the little game the opposite person was trying to play.

He stepped forward and grabbed the boy by the throat and pulled him into his build, pressing the gun harshly to the side of his head.

“Oh fuck, you're going to kill me, aren't you?”

Luke trembled, his face burying itself unintentionally into the taller man's chest. The guy laughed humorously, causing Luke to tense and gulp.

“Oh Cupcake, I'm going to play with you first. Then kill you. Don't take it personally, its just business. Maybe then you kids will think twice before coming and annoying the fuck out of me.”

Michael pocketed his gun and pushed the boy back a bit, licking his lips. The last person he had here was a girl, so yuck. 

“W-what?”

Luke stared up with confusion and fear. What was that suppose to mean? Luke whimpered as he was pushed roughly into the wall behind him.

Michael almost moaned when he whimpered. He looked down into the boy's blue eyes and saw his green eyes reflecting back.

Luke let out a muffled gasp as something pressed itself onto his lips.

Something that tasted suspiciously like vanilla.

Michael kissed him again, softer this time. Michael licked his bottom lip, but received no entrance. So he growled and bit down hard on the sensitive tissue. 

A muffled shriek was all Luke could get out before a tongue was in his mouth, not only the metallic taste of his own blood making him gag.

Michael opened his eyes sharply once the recognition of being pushed away punched Michael in the face. Or was that the boy?

Michael looked down to see a frightened young boy, lip bleeding and lip ring shining. He had to have a little chat with his boy.

“Cupcake, what's your name. And no lying.”

Luke stuttered and felt light headed. He just made out with this guy that was going to kill him, and yet he couldn't even think of something to do to get past him. 

“L-luke.”

Michael preferred Cupcake, fitted Luke better.

“Well Cupcake, mine is Michael. But feel free to call me Daddy.”


End file.
